


So Soft, So Gentle

by FriendlyHougen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, They're in love!, whoo things got steeeammmyyy in here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: Leon's battling style may be rough, but he is always so soft and so gentle in every other way.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	So Soft, So Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing Outcomeshipping fics and start working on Long But Forgotten again. But here we are.

Leon had an all-out style when it came to battling. But in any other instance, he was as soft as a Wooloo. Because of this, he always kept quiet about anything romantic and kept most private things to himself. But he did love one person. He loved him so much, but could never get his feelings across. He could never make the first move.

That was until an interview where he spilled the beans. All he said is that he had a crush on someone, but never specified who. He never said anything else, he kept everything to himself.

_"Why haven't I said this earlier?"_ The champion always thought in frustration. _"Why do I never have the time to speak up?"_

This was only because most of the time he saw his crush was when thousands of people were watching. Either in a stadium or on live television. He didn't want to confess his love in front of more than the person he had feelings for.

Leon even kept quiet when they were in the locker room. The only things he said were "That was a good match!" or encouraging his opponent.

But little did he know, one day, not him, but his crush asked him out. The man that was so close to beating him so many times.

Raihan was the one to confess his love.

And live after the match with thousands of people watching.

Leon was embarrassed, for sure. But he had to accept. He couldn't just decline after all of these years of keeping it a secret. But that had consequences. The press got involved, the story was on the news for weeks, it was more humiliating if anything.

But when they got their privacy, they would sure as hell cherish it.

The champion towered over Raihan, pinning him down on the bed, staring at him straight in the eye. Thoughts raced around in both of their heads. What would this feel like? Would they like it?

While they were occupied in their thoughts, Leon leaned down, and the gap between them was sealed by a kiss. A long one, at that. The two of them were breathing heavily into each other's mouths, the thoughts escaping from their heads. Leon reached down and laid his dick onto Raihan's and starting frotting against him. Their lips split as Raihan tried to catch his breath. The champion could tell how sensitive his rival was just from his reaction, a small gasp, then a long, quiet groan. The gym leader slid his hands down Leon's back, grasping his hips, trying to move his boyfriend to make him go faster. But Leon refused. He kept thrusting at the same speed, going as agonizingly slow as he could. Raihan moaned in a mix of pleasure and frustration.

"Leon, please, stick it in..." Raihan pleaded in a whisper. His boyfriend responded by moving down and gently prodding Raihan's entrance, letting it slowly slide in. Raihan gasped at the sharp pain. The champion was enjoying all of it, how Raihan's insides clenched in surprise, his soft gasps and moans, how he was covering his mouth and how his gaze met with his. It was all so perfect. _"So cute."_ He thought.

Leon was just as slow as he was before, softly thrusting against his lover's prostate. Raihan closed his eyes, his moans got a bit louder, and he clenched up even more. "Hah... ah... Leon... it feels so good..." The gym leader groaned. He was taking every inch of his former rival's cock, and every inch felt amazing inside of him. His blush nearly covered his entire face at this point. It was so soft, so gentle. Raihan was seeing stars.

Every thrust brought the two of them closer to their orgasm. It was so slow, but the couple knew why. They needed to savor this feeling. They needed to savor this privacy. Leon uncovered his boyfriend's hand from his mouth and leaned in for another kiss. It was just as soft and gentle as Leon's movements. The champion moved his hand and rubbed his fingers across Raihan's cheek. The gym leader was more flustered than anyone had ever seen of him. His cheek was hot, him enjoying every movement Leon made. Their lips parted as Leon began to heave. He was close. So close.

The champion moved over as his lips were close to his ear, whispering sweet nothings. Before long, his breathing became heavier. "Cumming, Raihan... cumming..." He whispered as he came inside of his lover. Raihan groaned as he hit his climax too, bucking his hips against his boyfriend's stomach. Raihan wrapped his arms around Leon's back, pulling him closer. Leon gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "You're so warm, I don't think I want to pull out..." The champion chuckled. He knew he had to as he was getting softer, so he did. A little bit of cum dripped out of Raihan's entrance, leaving a small drop to pool onto the sheets beneath them. The two smiled and Leon rolled to Raihan's side.

"That... felt amazing..." Raihan panted, still recovering from the feeling of his orgasm. "We gotta do this again sometime..." He rolled over to face his lover. "Of course we will, Raihan," Leon pinched Raihan's cheek. Raihan chuckled and let out a deep sigh. "Do you think the press will find out about this?" Leon smirked. "Nah, they won't. We'll keep it a secret."

"You promise?"

Leon knew how he kept secrets this whole time. This would be kept between the two of them. Just like he kept his feelings for all these years.

"Promise."


End file.
